The Void
by shadowlornz
Summary: A story about a 2 guys who start off as enemy's but after one decision slowly became more
1. Chapter 1

The Void It started out like any other day, I was on patrol towards sector 41 east of the HQ. I was walking beside one of my best friends, his name is William, but his close friends call him Will. As we're walking, a shot rings out through the trees. in a synchronized manner, we all hit the ground and form a safe perimeter. We scan around but couldn't locate where the shots were fired from.. After about 20 minutes, Our squad leader gets us back to moving. We continue walking for about an hour when we hear another loud pop, similar to the one before. I saw our squad leaders head almost get ripped in get behind cover, and I scan around to see where the shot came from. The rest of the squad was panicked, and started to blindly return fire. I finally find the location that we were getting shot at from, and I command the squad to focus fire toward the enemy. As the squad gives me covering fire, I drag the commander's body out of the way of gunfire,and lay down him behind a fallen tree. As soon as I get behind the tree, a bullet hits the edge of the ree. It goes straight through, and hits me in the leg. I yell out feverishly, and the squad medic runs for me. As he bandages me, I take a look at his tag to see that his name is Spike. I thank him, and yell out to Will to cover him as he returns to the rest of the squad. Will nods, and starts providing cover fire as Spike makes a run for Will. As Spike is running I prop my rifle up against the fallen tree. I start to attack the enemy. Myfirst shot hits an enemyin the chest, hitting the heart, instantly killing him. The second bullet rings past another enemies ears,hitting a grenade behind him, causing it to explode, hitting the entire enemy squad with shrapnel. They all drop limp to the ground. I keep my guard up as i start to maneuver closer to see if they're all dead. As I walk over to the bodies I notice that they all look about 17.A dark pit formed in my chest. I walk over and start checking each bodies pulse looking for any signs of life. As I check the third body, he starts to move. I carefully reach for my side arm and slowlyaim for his head. He looks up at me as I point my weapon at him.e lays there looking at me without any sort of fear in his eyes. I stare at him as i notice that i had started lowering my weapon, seemingly unconsciously. Will, who was still mourning the loss of our squad leader, looks over at me and gloomily says all dead, aren't they?"  
I'm still looking at the kid and without thinking I hastily reply that they're all dead. I slowly motion for the boy to get out of here as I start to walk back. The boy give's me a soft, and thankful smile. He starts to crawl away. As I'm walking back to the squad I find my thoughts filled with the child , he had to have been about 17 at most, but his eyes showed signs of maturity, while also showing a deep sadness. I hadn't noticed Will had been talking to me until he slapped me, I looked over at him and asked in a rough,cold tone "What,you need something?"  
Will held his tongue and replied that're our new orders sir?" I look at him confused until I get dragged back to reality and remember that our previous leader was killed. I look over at the squad and I relay my thoughts to my squad. "Let's call for a medivac and get the hell out of here.".  
The ride back to HQ felt like days, as my thoughts were filled with visions of death. Flying over the war torn lands was painful to see. I cautiously walked toward the command tent to give my report. I walk in and take my seat. I tell the major what happened, holding my tongue about the enemy I allowed free. After I finish speaking, he uses his pen and notepad to jot something down. The major replies 'thank you for your report. As for your new squad leader... well congratulations Sergeant. I'm sure that you will be up to the task, it is just a shame it had to happen this way. Let your squad take some time to recover and wait for further orders." I stand up, salute and do what I was taught. I confidently say "Sir, yes sir"  
I walk out of the tent, and start to head over to my squads comes running up to me asking what he said. I reply 'Well i'm your new SL and we are to get some R&R and wait for orders" he looks at me 'You're our new SL" he starts to laugh and punches my shoulder, I give him a stearn and cold stare and then say 'yea and dont think because your my bestfriend youre gonna have it easy' i laugh a little and continue 'I'm gonna work u like a dog" he laughs and looks at me and grins while waving goodbye as he runs off to the mess hall. As i arrived at my tent I suddenly felt all the fatigue from the day my legs felt like concrete, my arms felt like jelly, my hands shook violently. I slowly opened my tent and slowly walked over to my bed and started to undress, I laid my clothes on the little dresser i had i walked over to the weapon rack and put my weapons on it but i kept my hand gun and laid it by my bed as you never know what could happen. After i get everything sorted i went and layed down. The bed was soft and cold but it also lonely as i lay there i start to remember that kid, my mind starts remembering his face. His pitch black hair, his deep blue eyes that was like looking at the ocean at midnight, his stern yet feminine face, his tan face that reminded me of my home town in the summer. The more i thought about it the more i wanted to see him again but i also knew if i did i would have to kill him, my chest began to hurt when that thought crossed my mind. After a while i started to drift off to sleep. (this is my first story iv written so i hope yall like it i know it's not perfect but hope yall enjoy there will be more chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

The Void I dreamed I was slowly walking in the unrelenting darkness of the night. I was walking towards a bright light yet in a way it was dim like it was dying. As I slowly approached it I saw an outline of someone, they were laying back against a tree and looking out toward me. He motioned for me to sit beside him, As I slowly walk closer to him I realised he had no face but his hair was pitch black and though he had no face I could feel his eyes piercing my heart and I could since he was smiling. As I begin to sit down beside him I felt embarrassed, I felt my face that turned bright red but had no idea why. I look over at the guy and ask why am I here. He replied 'you are to to help you find your true self. You made a decision today that has set a course to your fate you will find love, friendship,betrayal,and most of all your will find yourself". Soon as he finished speaking I woke up in a cold sweat. My clothes were drenched it was so bad is had dampened my bed. I start to get up when, Will rushes in saying we have our new orders to move out immediately on a patrol run the sector 43. I look at him and rush to get my gear on,I slip on my pants and my shirt as I throw my tactical vest on and slide my pistol into the holster and sling my rifle over my slides down and rests on my chest. I give will a quick motion to move out and have the squad regroup, I grab a protein bar and I start to eat is as I walk out. As I walk over to the squad I see that Will was talking to our heavy gunner, Harry. I managed to overhear a little of the conversation. (Will) 'yea when i walked in he was in a cold sweat" Harry looks at Will and says 'Do you think he had a dream about those soldiers he killed yesterday?"I walk up and they stopped talking and stood at attention and after a few seconds.I start to give out the orders 'alright men we have our orders. We are to move out and patrol sector 43. Also we will be getting a new squadmate due to our recent loss." I had looked over to the command tent to see our new squadmate heading our way. My mouth drops as I notice who he is, That long black hair, deep blue eyes that stern face and feminine face. I couldn't help but stare and wonder why he was here. Will noticed my reaction and asked if I knew him I nodded and then replied 'I kinda saved his life before." When our new recruit sees me his eyes lit up like a sun exploding and he started to run at me. I just stared at him as piledrived me and i fell on the ground with a heavy "thump" I tried to get him off of me as he just kept saying thank you over and over I finally managed to get him off of me I asked him why he was here. He looked at me with a friendly yet mischievous smirk 'well after you saved me I headed for my camp only to discover it had been over ran on of the guards spotted me and took me into custody. After they questioned me for a while they gave me a offer to join them as a scout since I know the area and I had accepted." though, I had no idea I would be put in your squad" I looked at him and smiled and asked what his name was since I never got it. He looked at me and said 'My name is Roy what's yours?" I looked at him and replied ' mines Robert but everyone just calls me Rob" I then look back at the squad and order them to move out. We are walking to the helipad , and Roy pulls me to the side and ask why I saved him. I look at him and shrugged because I had no idea why I did. I slowly got into the chopper with the rest of the squad, Roy sits beside me as Will is sitting by Harry, the squad medic was sitting on the other side of me. On our flight to the LZ I couldn't hear nothing over the helicopter blades so I just started to think about the dream I had. I started to blush again without noticing that Roy was looking at me... After about 2 minutes I caught a glimpse of Roy as he was looking at me and for some reason blushed harder. As I was about to look away, a loud humming that kept getting closer until it hit the chopper and the back end blew off. The helicopter started to spin violently like we was in a hurricane. The chopper crashed into a huge rock and instantly stopped, I was somehow still conscious. After a few seconds I started to take in the situation and went to check on everyone else, only to find that Harry was the only other one still awake. I ordered him to get a defensive position to secure the area, while I got the rest of the squad up. Not two minutes after he went out I heard the sound of gunfire, I immediately went to wake Will up only to notice that he had a massive gash on his side that was pouring blood, I then rushed to wake the medic up to have him secure will. After about thirty seconds the medic got up and I screamed for him to save will. After the medic got to will I woke Roy up and joined Harry in the firefight as soon as i stepped out of the chopper a bullet grazed my shoulder. Roy pushed me down and returned fire. I started to crawl to a rock that was nearby and took cover and motioned for Roy to move to me as I provided cover fire. My first shot missed the first guy. I took a second shot that hit him in his eye and it made the left side of his face implode. I then fired the last 3 bullets in my clip, and started to reload my 12mm sniper rounds into my AFUC which I nicknamed the "anti- fuck you cannon" after I reloaded I pushed up to Harry, only to see him on the ground with a massive hole in his head. I knew he was dead but I couldn't focus on that... Just as I go to fall back to Roy's position, The medic comes out and drags Harry's body back to the chopper as me and Roy cover him. As i'm shooting at the enemy, I ask the medic how Will is and he says "he's in stable condition but he needs to get to a field hospital soon." I nod as I grab Harry's radio and I go to call for evacuation. We continue fighting for about thirty minutes before a f38 provides a heli fighter run through the enemy location and continues to provide covering fire as the medi-evac lands and loads up the wounded and the rest of us. As were flying back to the HQ the medic falls asleep while me and Roy just sit by each other not saying a word as we were both too tired. After about ten minutes, Roy looks over and ask me "Why did you save me? I know before u just shrugged but I feel there was more to it than that." I looked at him and replied 'honestly I don't know at first, it was because I respected the fact that u showed fear ,but after I got back to the HQ I started to think about your remembering in detail every thing. Honestly I cannot say why I saved you because I don't know myself." I go to look away when he pulls my face close to his…. He just keeps it there for what felt like forever, and without a word and any kind of warning he slowly and gently kisses me he held the kiss for at least a minute before he pulls back. I look at him but I don't complain, I am just surprised. After we land I rush back to my tent completely forgetting to give my report of the mission. I got to lay down on my bed without taking my uniform or gear off and i just lay there staring at the ceiling. After about an hour of just laying there Roy comes in and walks over to me. I look up at Roy and asked what he looks at me and asked if I hated him for earlier, I look at him shocked but then calmly said no I didn't hate him but he just caught me off guard when he kissed me. After about two minutes of him staring at me I asked him why he kissed me and he looks away but started to reply 'after you saved me I couldn't think about anything else but you and well, even though I knew it was wrong and it was way too soon I fell in love with you.." As he said those words i looked at him and then said that I couldn't stop thinking about him either and that I had felt the same.I pulled him in close and gave him a slow and gentle kiss. His lips were soft yet also stiff like he was worried I was joking after a few seconds his lips relaxed and started kissing me back after about ten minutes it seemed of kissing, the medic comes and and said "Will's condition had worsened…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Soon I the words left his mouth my heart dropped, and panic rose to my eyes as I pushed my way out of the tent and rushed pass a bunch of guys and accidentally knocked one down. Not looking back I just kept running and as I approached the field hospital Roy grabbed my arm (tho i had no idea how how caught up to me) I Stopped as i felt his hand gently squeezed my shoulder to show that he was there. I looked back at him without realising my eyes had been tearing up, as soon as Roy saw the tears form in my eyes he slowly and gently brushed his hand across my face to wipe away the tears. After a few seconds with Roy's hand on my face i pushed him back and gave a sad but thankful smile as i started to walk into the hospital. After the nurse show us to Will's room, i was strooken with horror as i saw the tubes down his throat and in his arms, legs and at least 70 percent of his body was bandaged. I asked the nurse why that was as I only remember him having a deep cut and she said he also broke 4 ribs his arm and wrist. She also stated that the cut he had had also hit his intestines and he had internal bleeding. After hearing all that I couldn't help but stare at Will not noticing Roy's hand around me until he moved over to the chairs and sat down waving for me to sit beside him. After i had sat down without realising it I had laid my head on Roy's Shoulders. After what seemed like forever the nurse came in and told us visiting times were over, with a warm and apologetic smile she had asked us to leave. I nodded and slowly walk out of the hospital holding Roy's had and without noticing we were already back in my tent. As I go to walk in Roy pulls away and starts to say goodnight but I instinctively grab his hand and softly say that i don't want him to go as i slowly start to pull him into my tent. As we enter the tent he pulls my face up to his and with a stern and loving look he gently pushes his lips against mine as he's kissing me his tongue pushes up against my lips asking for permission to enter and I open my lips to have his tongue come in and caress my tongue. While we're kissing im slowly walking us over to my bed and i gently lay down while making sure we were still kissing, He starts to take my shirt off while his eyes were asking if it was ok and I slowly wrap my arms around him and i give a slight nod. After he takes my shirt off he slowly takes his off, I couldn't help but stare as his Tan skin came into view, he was muscular but his body was very small almost like a girls, as he pulled his shirt up more i noticed a scar across his chest, he flinched as i was staring at it obviously self conscious but in response i slowly start to lick the outline of the scar and then I push him back on the bed and i get on top of him.I stare down into his deep blue eyes, after a few seconds of intense staring i slowly move back and begin to take his pants off, as i pull them off i realise he didn't have any underwear on so his rock hard dick was just sitting straight up. I stare in amazement at his 9in dick and i kinda look away blushing and he ask me what's wrong. I slowly begin to look at him and reply that his was bigger than mine and he giggles and pulls me close to his face and smiles as he kisses me.I slowly pull away from his lips and i start it kiss down his chest softly and gently until I reach his dick.I slowly lick the tip and begin to lick down the shaft while I begin to take off my pants while i continue to lick his shaft i hear a soft moan and in response to the moun i move my whole mouth over the tip and begin to suck making his dick go deeper as i wrap my tongue around it as i suck.I start to speed up and with no warning he cums in my mouth, the it felt incredible and the taste was amazing i couldn't dare to swallow without having all his cum in my mouth so i kept on sucking till every last drop was out. After I finally pull back I give him a lustful smile and begin to move my body up to where his dick was rubbing against my ass, I smile as i slowly put his dick up to my asshole and i slowly pushed the tip im my ass as i let of a soft moan only to have Roy push it all the way in which made me scream with pleasure and shock. After a few seconds of letting me get used to it Roy starts to move his hips, I begin to moan softly only to have Roy speed up and my moans get louder and louder. Roy pulled my face to his and began to kiss me as he kept thrusting and my moans keep coming out only the came out in his mouth and every time i moaned Roy's dick would pulse with pleasure which in turn made me moan more. Roy kept thrusting Until i heard him give out a loud moan and i felt his juices flow into me but just like before i wasn't gonna stop until all his come was in me and i started to bounce my feeling of his come flowing into my ass was the absolute greatest thing i have felt in a long I knew he was done cumming i layed my head on his chest and it wasn't long before i drifted off to sleep.

(sorry about the short chapter and about all the grammer mistakes and anything else i'm trying to improve after all this is my first story. I hope yall enjoy even with the mistakes) 


	4. Chapter 4

As I slowly woke up the sun was like a blinding light that reminded me of my childhood. Waking up on the swing in our back yard as my mother was playing with my brother. I remember the smiles on their faces like they didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't help but smile when Roy asked me what I was smiling about. I looked over at him and couldn't help but giggle as I thought what my mom would say about this.  
Never in my life have I felt this calm and relaxed, but I also had an unsettling feeling in my stomach. The worry must have shown on my face as Roy asked in a stern voice "What's wrong!"As I was about to reply, the tent was pushed open to reveal the squad medic who had a cheerful smile on his face. He took a moment to catch his breath before telling me that Will had woken up. I stood there in silence. As tears started to run down my face, my lips formed a worried but excited grin. I stood up and looked back at Roy before rushing out of the tent and running toward the hospital. As I was approaching the hospital I came to a stop as I heard a horrific whistling before the hospital bursted into a gigantic mountain of flames and screaming. I stood in horror as people rushed to put out the flames. I screamed in horror as Roy came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms, I just broke down crying. All I could do was cry and say Wills name over and over again, Roy just held me in his arms as I cried. I slowly started to push myself away from him so I could run into the hospital, I push my way past some guys trying to put the fire out and rush inside make my way into the room Will was in. As i stood at the door with the fire burning all around me what I saw was horrifying. Wills body was scattered around, his arms were stuck through the window in his room, his legs were burnt down to the bone, but the worst part was that his head was laying in a chair burnt to a crisp. The only thing that wasn't burnt was the fear in his eyes showing me he knew who did this. I just stood there as I couldn't move. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black. I slowly woke up as I was thinking to myself what happened. As the ringing in my ears started to fade away i could hear Roy's voice saying "they will never find out."  
I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about, and I was about to find out. As I started to get up I felt something on my mouth, I realized my mouth had been taped over and my hands and feet were bound . I knew Roy couldn't have done this, but I had a feeling he did. I looked over to see Roy sitting in a chair staring at me with a sheepish grin. He slowly got up and made his way over to me and took the tape off of my mouth he kissed me then pulled out his serrated knife and thrusted it into my side, As the blade entered I let out a horrific scream and he quickly taped my mouth up. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "this is what happens when you spare a life" He then proceeded to walk out of the tent and I heard him rush off. I kept screaming but no sound came out, After a while my eyesight started to fade and the last thing i saw was the medic rushing into the tent.  
( i know it seems like the chapters keep getting shorter sorry about that write this at night so i'm usually tired. And again sorry about all the grammar mistakes i'm working on getting better) 


	5. Chapter 5

It was pitch black just a moment before I was suddenly in a forest with the sunlight shining down through the trees. I slowly walked into a clearing, where a boy was laying back against a tree waving for me to come over to him. As I was walking over I remembered that I had this dream before and his words came back to me with a blinding flash. " You are here to help find your true self. You made a decision today that has set a course to your fate, you will find love, friendship, betrayal and most of all yourself" I sat down beside him remembering those words, I looked over to him, and before I could ask anything he stood up and looked down at me while saying "As i have foretold it has came to pass and thou shalt have a choice to make. To go after one's love and seek revenge or one shall leave this place and wander for his life." As he finished speaking he disappeared and I was all alone in the forest. This time I didn't wake up as soon as he finished speaking.I found myself thinking about the choices I had and I instantly choose revenge. I didn't care about doing what was right, I didn't even care that Roy had stabbed me. The only reason I wanted revenge was because he had killed Will. " AND NO ONE KILLS WILL!" I hadn't notice as I had screamed that out loud until I saw the look on the medic's face. I lay there not realising I had woken, up when the medic looked down at me asking " Who killed Will?". I looked back up at him and with tears starting to form in my eyes out of hatred,With a tone so dark and hateful it made the medic flinch" Roy did this!" The medic stood the confused but not shocked and he looked at me before asking " why did you let him live in the first place." I looked up at him shocked and asked him how he knew about that. He grinned and said " next time you decide to spare someone make sure you don't have the run off behind you" he said with a smirk before it turned to a frown. I started to sit up as a sharp burning pain came coursing through my side, I let out a quiet scream, but I managed to sit all the way up. The medic reached over and grabbed a syringe and started to come near me, I looked at him and started to freak out, Started to get out of the bed to run out of the room but my legs couldn't hold me up and I fell to the floor. The medic rushed over and managed to get me back in the bed while giving me a shot of morphine, As he was giving me the shot he smirked and said in a sarcastic tone "I didn't know Your were scared of needles" I looked away blushing from the embarrassment, As the morphine started to take effect i could feel the pain in my side going away but i still couldn't move. The medic pulled up a stool and sat by my bed, After a while of us just talking I looked up at him and in a gentil and thankful voice i said " thank you Spike if you hadn't of shown up when you did i would have died" He looked down at me shocked and replied " I'm just glad i walked in when i did. Oh and how did you know my name i don't remember tell it to you?" I looked up and him and realised he had never told me, I had read it off his id tag. I let out a rough laugh as the pain had started to come back, I then said " I read it off your name tag back during our first patrol when I had gotten hit in the led" He looked down at me and let out a laugh with so much force it pushed him off the stool he was sitting on, with a loud umph he hit the floor and just kept laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him tho the pain made my laughs more like a dying hyena but I couldn't stop laughing. After about what felt like days we eventually stopped laughing. Spike slowly got up and started walking to the door as he was saying "well Robert i'm gonna head on out we're getting new squad mates tomorrow…. They wanna have the squad full again..." I could feel the sadness in his voice but he keep on speaking "I'm gonna go and make sure they have the bunks and all ready for them. Ill put Wills belongings in your tent and i'll move the others into the storage chest." I looked at him with a tear in my eye at the mention of will and replied " yea sounds good…. Could you do one thing for me? Burn Roy's stuff." He looks back at me and before he leaves the room he nods his head and disappears. I layed back down thinking of how I was gonna tell will's mom that the person i was sleeping with betrayed me and killed will. I could picture the look of horror and sadness on her face but I can see her blaming me for it…. And she would be right if I hadn't let Roy live back then none of this would have happened, Will and Harry would still be alive I wouldn't be in the hospital. Spike wouldn't have to clean out his teammates.. No his brothers stuff because of me. He would never say it but I know Spike blames me, I know he doesn't hate me but I kinda wish he would. Those thoughts keep crossing my mind as I slowly fall to sleep. 


End file.
